Magical Blood
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Much magical blood had been spilled. To save the wizarding world, the younger generation to reproduce. Thus the marriage law came back into affect. No body would be safe and secrets would be shared - even if you didn't want them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter One**

Professor McGonagall sighed. The students didn't need this.. Not after the war and the losses. Everything was getting back to normal - well as normal as they could be.

However according to the Ministry much magical blood had been spilled and now the Marriage Law had once more come into play.

Witches and wizards aged sixteen to thirty now had to marry and reproduce to ensure that the magical blood would continue.

The parents and students would cause an uproar McGonagall was sure. However the Ministry had said that everyone would be paired according to age and within that intelligence - no blood status - except for the fact that purebloods would probably have to marry half or muggle borns.

So at least they wouldn't be getting any sixteen year old paired with any thirty year olds.

No one knew that within the fold of returning students there were two already married. Two no one would ever suspect of holding a civil conversation let alone a life time bond.

Everyone knew that Harry and Ginny had gotten married after the war. Thus they were saved from this law. As were this secret couple.

Hermione Granger potted about her family kitchen. Tomorrow she'd be on the Hogwarts Express, her life more shrouded in secret but for tonight she would dine with her parents, her mother - in - law and her husband Draco Malfoy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield

So I know that so many of these marriage fics have already been done and I'm joining the long line of authors to go before me. However I couldn't find one where Draco and Hermione were already married and a secret. I toyed with the idea and searched for one and then thought I'll write my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Two**

The pairings had not yet been made but it was only a matter of time and Professor McGonagall knew she had should announce the new Ministry rule to the school before they found out with the announcement of the pairings.

She searched the Great Hall for the Heads Students, they should know of this first so they could help - though they'd probably be appalled at the situation - teachers control the students. However to no avail could she see Hermione or Draco. She'd just have to go to the Head Dorms after dinner.

The Head dorm was filled with a delightful smell, Hermione and Draco had opted out of sharing dinner with their friends and peers to have dinner together.

A knocked sounded. Draco heaved himself off the couch where he and Hermione were curled up reading. He opened the portrait.

"Professor McGonagall," he said.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, stepping to the side. "Hermione."

Hermione glanced up from her book and shut it when she saw the Professor walk into the room. "Professor McGonagall."

"Have you two reach some civil agreement?" she asked.

"You could say that," answered Draco, sitting next to Hermione. "Is there something we can help you with?"

McGonagall nodded. " According to the Ministry much magical blood had been spilled and now the Marriage Law had once more come into play. Witches and wizards aged sixteen to thirty now had to marry and reproduce to ensure that the magical blood would continue. However the Ministry had said that everyone would be paired according to age and within that intelligence - no blood status - except for the fact that purebloods would probably have to marry half or muggle borns."

"How can we help with this?" asked Draco.

"That is I don't have a word," stuttered Hermione.

"Speechless for once," smirked Draco.

"You can help with the students. There is going to be uproar across the school and I know and think the same as you. That isn't right but we have no say," said Professor McGonagall.

"Of course we'll help," answered Draco.

Hermione looked to Draco who looked back at her and nodded.

"Professor there is something you should know," she started.

"Well I take it that you two are together in some way," she said.

"We're married," said Draco. "Of course we don't want this coming out just yet. But with this law I'm sure our names won't be joined since we're registered as a married couple."

"Does Mr Potter, Mr Wesley and Ms Wesley know of this?" asked Professor McGonagall."  
"They would have in due course," answered Hermione. "I guess we have to tell them sooner or later."

"The announcement will be in the morning after breakfast. I'd appreciate it if you were there," she said. "I'll shall leave you to your evening."  
"See you in the morning Professor McGonagall."

The portrait shut behind her and Hermione snuggled into Draco.

"How soon before you friends come knocking?" asked Draco.

"Too soon," she answered.

A knock sounded.

"I told you," she muttered.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Together," she answered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Three**

A knock sounded.

"I told you," she muttered.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't," she answered.

"Huh?" he asked.

Another knock sounded.

"Just a second" she called.

"Why our you changing your mind?" he asked.

"I feel that the marriage law is enough tell them. Even though it only impacts Ron," she explained.

Draco puzzled his brow.

"Harry and Ginny are married," she said.

A knock sounded again. "Hermione."  
"That's Harry," she sighed.  
"Well if we're not telling them about us I'm getting out of here," he said, as he headed to his room.

With a sigh Hermione heaved herself of the couch and prayed this wouldn't take long.

"Where were you?" asked Ron. "Didn't you want dinner?"  
"Not everyone thinks about food Ronald," she answered, as they walked past her.

"But you did need to get," said Harry.

"I ate here," she replied, as she sat down. "I was tired."

"What's going on Hermione?" asked Harry.

"A marriage law is being announced," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

Hermione repeated what McGonagall had said. "I thought you'd all like to know before hand. Obviously because you two are married your void. And maybe Harry you can help keep the peace."

Harry nodded and then there was silence for a second.

"What about us?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Everyone excepts it," said Ron.

"Ron I except that even though the law has not been announced yet people have already been allocated to each other," she said.

"You don't think they would allocate us together," he asked. "They should. We're best friends,"

Hermione hesitated as she tried to find a way to explain without offence.

"Well... um...Not to say your not smart Ron, because you are in your own way, but I would probably be put with someone um. more .. um"

Draco's door opened.

"More at her intellectual level." said Draco, as he headed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" spat Ron.

"Getting some pumpkin juice," he answered. "Is that ok?"

"Like Terry Boot?" asked Ginny. "Or Ernie Macmillan or Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

Hermione nodded. Draco opened his mouth to add another name.

"Or..."  
"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I'm head boy Weasely," he answered. "Where else do you think I'd be?"

"Who an earth would make you head boy Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore," answered Draco.

"Dumbledore is dead," answered Ron.

"It was in his will Weasely," drawled Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched as a argument erupted between the pair and after a few minutes Harry grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the common room. The bickering continued until the portrait slammed closed behind them.

"Sorry," apologized Ginny, before she too took her leave.

"Bed?" asked Draco.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "I feel as though tomorrow could be a long day."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Four**

He watched her as she nursed her cup of tea in one hand with a book propped open on her knee. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice his eyes on her.

He smiled, headed over to her and perched on the arm of her arm chair. He read over her shoulder for a second before pressing a kiss to the side of her head and drawing her back from the other world.

"Morning," he murmured softly.

She leaned into him sighing.

"I woke up and the bed was cold and empty," he said.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered. "No point in us both being tired today."

"We don't know when McGonagall will make the announcement but we can guess it will be today," said Draco.

Hermione nodded. "If it is within a year then I suspect the ministry will announce it soon. I might owl Kingsley for of the details."

"Later," said Draco. "Right now you need to get ready for the day."

"We can't eat here today can we?" she murmured.

"No," he answered. "Go shower." 

Hermione nodded and accepted Draco's hand before he pulled her sleepy body out of the chair.

"Come conserve water with me," she smiled.

"We don't have time," he said. "I'm just going use scourgify."

"Come on come and join me," she pouted.

"We don't have a lot of time," he said, as he allowed her to pull him along.

Within half an hour the pair were ready.

"Should we show a united front?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," she answered hesitantly. "We could just join the other students on the staircase and filter in."

Draco nodded. "We have to show a slight united front since we're heads."  
Hermione. "Let's go then."

They headed out of their common room and joined the flow of the students heading towards the Great Hall. They paused outside and grabbed the older perfects.

"McGonagall is going to make an announcement from the Ministry. It only involves seventh and eight years most are probably not going to agree with it but it's out of her hands," started Hermione.

"It's the marriage law," said Hannah Abbot. "My dad works at the ministry."

"Yes it is the marriage law," said Hermione.

"What marriage law?" asked Blaise.

Hermione quickly told them McGonagall had told them.

"As we said it is out of her hands and the staffs hands," said Draco. "So we need to help the teachers keep the peace. We know that you as we do probably don't agree with it but it is what it is."

The perfects nodded and they all headed into the hall together.

"Good Morning Students," said McGonagall. "Breakfast will be served in a minute but once it is over I'd would first to sixth years to depart quickly and seventh and eight to stay behind please." 

She waved her wand and breakfast appeared.

"Is this about the marriage law?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Probably but some students won't know about it because their parents don't work at the ministry. So let's just McGonagall announce it."

As they predicted the castle was in uproar. The news of arranged marriages shook the castle and was the topic that everyone was talking about. The prefects were doing a fabulous job of keeping the peace. No one knew when the envelopes would come for people and when they did that would be the next big thing.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Five**

Owls came swooping into the great hall. Normal owls mixed with ministry owls and daily prophet owls.

Across the hall of Gryffindor and a Slytherin shared a look. When they got no match, mouths would start talking and maybe speculations would start to arise.

People were confused when they didn't get an envelope but they were few in number. Four being Pansy, Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Looks like you where wrong"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"About your pairing. Neither of us have an envelope," said Ron. "So, we have to be paired together."

"Neither have Parkinson and Malfoy," commented Ginny.

"The ministry would never pair us with one if them," said Ron. "Slytherin's and Gryffindor just don't mix."

Just then a small clumsy owl flew in amongst others it dropped an envelope in front of Ron and flew off. In the meantime, Pansy, had also received one so it was just Hermione and Draco without.

Breakfast was soon over and the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's headed down to the dungeons for potions.

"Why can't you just switch envelopes and we get married?" he asked.

"Ronald I do not partake in bigamy." she answered, before she entered the classroom.

Bemused Ron stood in the doorway as his brain tried to fathom what Hermione had said.

"Go and sit down Weasley," ordered a voice.

Ron hurried to his seat as Snape swept into the classroom. "Professor Slughorn has taken ill. You are very fortunate that only this period is my free one.

His eyes clamped onto Seamus who was twirling his wand in his hand.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class Mr Finnigan."

Snape walked up and down the aisle watching as the ingredients were chopped and the potions prepped. He stopped near Harry and Ron.

"Harry. What does bigamy me?" asked Ron.

"Being married to more than one person at once Weasley," answered Snape, as he walked past.

Everything happened suddenly. Ron leaped up and as he did his knees came in contact with his table. The table up turned, his caldron flew in the air and in front of his Seamus was the unlucky person to get the grey/ green sludge that was Ron's potion all over him.

"Hermione, are you married to two people?" he asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"No Ronald I'm not, you would be the second."

As she focused on Ron her hair dipped into her potion and the end of it made a fizzing sound. Next to her Draco was smirking at the entertainment but reached over to pull his wife's hair out of the purple potion. In doing so the light caught his wedding band making it glinted. Pansy noticed and began to whimper.

"Malfoy who are you married to?" asked Potter.

"Enough everyone back to work!" shouted Snape. "Weasley and Potter start again. Finnigan you should be fine."

The class turned back to their potions but all thoughts were on who the Slytherin King was married to.

"Tongues are going to start wagging Granger," muttered Draco.

"Not a Granger anymore, Malfoy," she whispered. 

He rolled his eyes. "Malfoy." He muttered.

"Much better," she smiled, as she made a final stir of the caldron.

"Oh, you do realise you fizzled off some of your hair before?" asked Draco.

She looked down at her hair to see a couple of inches missing from a small section. "I'll re grown it later."

"When do you think the wonder, twins will start questioning you?" asked Draco.

"As soon as this lessons is finished," she said.

"Fancy eating in tonight?" he asked, dropping his voice, as she ladled some of their potion into a vial.

"You just my meatballs and spaghetti again," she said.

"That and to get away from the stares that both of us will get," he said. "If we're secret I can't protect you."

"Ok dinner in," she said, as Snape announced the end of the lesson.

As the class headed up the corridor. Draco could already hear Harry and Ron pestering Hermione with questions.

"So, mate," said Blaise, falling into step with him. "Who you married to?"

"None of your business," he said.

"You're a lucky sod getting out of this marriage law," said Blaise.

"I know I am. I got to choose who I wanted to marry," said Draco. "Who'd you get?"  
"Daphne which is convenient since I already have a marriage contract with her," said Blaise.

"I don't think the ministry will overlook those," said Draco.

"Didn't you have with Astoria?" asked Blaise.  
"Null and void," said Draco.

"Does she know that?" asked Blaise.  
"I should imagine her father told her," said Draco.

"Good luck mate because she's heading for you," he said, ducking into his classroom.

Draco looked up and spotted Astoria coming down the hallway towards him. Her eyes were locked on him. He ran his left hand though his hair his wedding ring glinting, it slowed her in her motions allowing him to dart into his classroom.

The head dorm was filled with the delectable tangy smell of tomatoes and garlic as Draco walked in.

"Smells good," he said.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen.

"My, my Mrs Malfoy. Is that a class of white wine?" he asked.

"Indulge me," she said. "It's been a hell of a day."  
"Yeah same. Can I have a glass?" he asked.

She headed back into the kitchen and came out with a glass. He downed half of it in one gulp and then the other half straight after.

"Ok so I had Harry, Ron and then Ginny firing questions at me," she said. "You?"  
"Blaise, Pansy and I've spent half the day avoiding Astoria Greengrass," he said.

"Why?" she wondered, as they headed back into the kitchen.

"I was meant to be marrying her," he said.

"She got paired with?" she asked. "How?"  
"Now she probably didn't she probably got someone else which is why she's after me," he said. "We had a contract."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Which was null and void the minute I put that ring on your finger," he said. "It wasn't legally binding. I was allowed to choose my own bride. Father wasn't to please when he heard about it but mother terminated the contract."

"So, to her that is basically rejection," she said.

"Suppose it is. Anyway, she saw the ring so she knows I'm married," he said. "I don't think that will deter her."

A knock sounded though the hall. "Draco!"

"Keep stirring," said Hermione, poking to the sauce. "I'll get rid of her." 

She opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
"I need to talk to Draco," said Astoria.

"He's not here," said Hermione.

"I saw him go in," she said. "He's not come out."  
"He's just gone for a fly. Used the window," said Hermione. "I think he said he was heading to the quidditch pitch." 

Astoria turned on her heel and stormed off. The door closed and Draco started laughing.

"You really a devious," he smirked.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione came down the next morning as normal in her uniform. There just something of that Draco couldn't but his finger on until she reached for her coffee.

"You're wearing your ring," he said.

"I pretty much announced I was married yesterday. If don't wear them then it'll look strange," she said.

"It's going to be interesting," said Draco.

"Can we not stay in here all day?" she asked.

"If only that was an option," said Draco.

"Can we hide for breakfast?" she asked, looking up at him." 

A knocked sounded on the portrait and then Harry's voice.

"I think that's going to be a no," he whispered.

"Tell him I'm not up yet," she hissed, darting into her room. "Or I'm in the shower."  
"Like that will deter him," he muttered, heading over to the portrait, as he heard the shower turn on."

"Malfoy is Hermione ready?" asked Harry.

"She's in the shower," said Draco. "I'm sure she'll come down as soon as she's ready." 

Harry nodded. "Don't suppose you know who she's married to."  
Draco leaned against the portrait. "Potter let me tell you something my mother once told me. Every girl is entailed to her secrets."

"That wasn't an answer," said Harry.

"It's Granger, Potter like she'd tell me anything," said Draco.

"Is that Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"Yes," shouted Harry.

She popped her head out of her doorway, her robe wrapped her, her hair damp. "Over slept Harry you go down I'll see you in class."  
"You sure?" asked Harry.

She nodded and darted back in her room. Draco closed the portrait and Hermione came out of her room ready.

"Overslept?" he asked.

"I was up half the night studying," she said.

"Studying," he said. "That's a new one."

"Gives us an excuse to stay in here for breakfast," she said.

"Gives you an excuse," he said.

"And you Astoria," she said.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll take breakfast in her to," he said.

An elf appeared.

"Draco," scolded Hermione.

"Hermione the elves like to work for us. It's part of their upbringing," said Draco.

The elf turned to Hermione.

"It is true," she said. "We are tied to Hogwarts. We live to serve."  
"What do you mean tied?" she asked.

"Bonded," said the elf. "Lots of elves are bonded to their masters but if their master frees them or dies then they are no longer bonded. It can affect an elf's life force."  
"So your saying working keeps you alive?" she asked.

The elf nodded.

"I never knew that," she said. "Would you be opposed to time off and pay?"  
"No pay," said the elf. "We have time off when you go away."

"Don't you want to buy clothes or things or food for yourself or your families?" she asked. "You can buy yourselves clothes can't you.

"Elves have always worn pillow cases," said the elf. "What would you like for breakfast."  
"Can we some have some pumpkin juice, a hot chocolate, a plate of strawberry jam on toast and a plate of toast and marmalade?" asked Draco.

The elf nodded and popped away.  
"Hermione," said Draco.

"Yeah," she said.

"There to stuck in their way hun. Hogwarts is probably the best place an elf can work," he said.

The elf reappeared with their breakfast and disappeared fast.

"We need to eat quick," said Draco.

"I want to arrive so nobody can ask me questions," she said.

"We've still got to go," he said. "Can we watch one of those moving things tonight?"  
"A movie?" she asked. "Yeah I'll have play around with my laptop later."

"Your smart I'm sure you'll find a way to get those muggle things to work," he said.

She smiled as they headed out of the dorm and into the corridors.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Magical Blood**

**Chapter Seven**

Her ring had flashed during a lesson. She had run a hand though her curls, the lights had hit her ring and it had glinted. Now she was hiding in the heads common room, for all her breaks.

The door opened, she looked up and relaxed when she saw Draco.

"No one else can get in her Granger," he said.

"It's Malfoy. Malfoy," she answered.

"Hiding hunny?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "I wore my ring and it got noticed."  
"You're Hermione Malfoy nee Granger," he started. "You don't have to tell them anything."

"Yeah but the constant questions are annoying," she answered.

"Ignore them," he said.

"I'm being a coward," she admitted.

"Yes," he answered. "Malfoy's are not cowards. So, come on lunch."

She put her book down and allowed Draco to pull her up off the couch. He pulled her to him, kissed her and pulled her towards the door.

"We can't walk in the hall together," she said.

"I know that," he said.

They walked out and headed down to the Great Hall.

"You're a Malfoy remember that," he whispered, before he headed in.

Hermione squared her shoulders and strode in every bit a Malfoy. She felt Draco's eyes on her as she took her place at the Gryffindor table. She glanced over at him, he had Blaise and Theo on either side of him and Pansy and Daphne facing him, Astoria was down the other end of the table, casting looks down to him.

"Hermione," said a voice.

She turned her attention to her table and Ginny.

"Yes Gin?" she asked.

"Who is he?" asked Ginny.

"Gin," sighed Hermione.

"Are you ashamed of him?" she asked.

"No," she answered.

"Where you paired together?" asked Ginny.

Hermione hesitated.

"You weren't!" she exclaimed. "How long?"  
"Since summer," she answered. "We've been together since my forth year."

"And who is he?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny," said Hermione. "We've not talked about coming out yet. Well we have but not to the extent of it."

"Would be easier to say you were paired together?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "It would but then that would cheapen our relationship."

"The world is full of prejudice," said Ginny. "Don't let anyone including Harry and Ron cheapen what you have with this guy. I know it's hard to let their words roll of your back but you have to try."  
"Ginny if you knew who it was," said Hermione.

Ginny glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table.

"I have a good idea," she said.

Hermione followed her gaze and it landed on Draco.

"Confirm or deny?" asked Ginny.

"Confirm," answered Hermione. "But please…" she started.

"My lips are sealed," said Ginny.

Happy New Year

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
